


Deviate

by musingsofvenus



Series: Eclipse AU [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Imprinting (Twilight), Manipulative Relationship, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofvenus/pseuds/musingsofvenus
Summary: “It’s something called an imprint,” Sam tells her. They couldn’t do anything about it. They were in love. It was inevitable. They were perfect for each other.It’s all horse shit to Leah. She’s sick of them, but she can’t get away. Sam tells her she can’t go back to school now; she has to stay and defend La Push with the rest of the pack.He even has the audacity to ask her to apologize to Emily, but all she can think about is how she’s stuck on the rez, forced to endure their love fest for the unforeseeable future, and how all of her dreams have been destroyed.“No, thanks. I'd rather choke,” she hisses at him.-----Or, ficlets that detail [my version of] the backstory of the Leah/Sam/Emily drama. Companion piece to Fragile, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Leah Clearwater & Emily Young, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Series: Eclipse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176488
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Leah, Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no dialogue in this chapter but the ones following will!

Leah Clearwater is a planner. She makes roadmaps to achieve her goals, meticulously planned all the way down to the last detail. 

She was always good at keeping things neat and in order, and that’s how her love for numbers begins. Math is her best and favorite subject. The numbers are always predictable to her– she simply follows the formulas, and the logic always falls into place.

It isn’t until she takes an accounting elective during her freshman year of high school that Leah finds a renewed interest in crunching numbers. She finds the movement of money exciting, always so simple and precise. A perfect, equivalent exchange.

She takes the SAT exam early and earns a perfect score in the math section and high marks in the others, and her parents couldn’t be more proud of their daughter.

She makes plans to go to college to major in finance, then go back for a Master’s in accounting. She’ll move to a fancy loft in New York after she graduates and work at a Big Four, moving her way up until she becomes a powerhouse on Wall Street. It’s a dream she thinks about for _years_.

* * *

She meets Sam during her junior year. He’s brazen with his approach, cocky with it and all charm, and he won’t take no for an answer. But he’s a senior, one of the most popular boys in his grade, and way out of her league– it’s impossible for Leah to turn down the opportunity to be on Sam’s arm.

Sam turns out to be is a good man to her. He makes her feel safe and loved, in his own way. He wants Leah on his arm at all times, like arm candy, and shows her off every chance he gets. He showers her with his attention and he’s never in low supply of kisses. He calls her Lee-Lee with so much affection in his eyes that it does funny things to her stomach.

Sometimes he can be like an overbearing dad. The kind that doesn’t like her to dress a certain way unless she’s with him. The kind that hates when she makes plans without telling him first. Sometimes it’s annoying, but Leah adores him anyway. It’s _Sam._

Her parents are smitten by him, and Seth hangs on his every word. Leah has him attend several family functions, and they all slyly compliment her about Sam.

The approval Leah wants the most is from her cousin, Emily, who is practically her sister. Emily gives her a smile and tells her he’s a great catch, and Leah preens with excitement over it.

She starts to daydream what it would be like to have Sam living in that fancy New York loft with her.

* * *

When Sam disappears for a few weeks in the spring, Leah panics. He’d been filling out recently (not that Leah minded), more irritable than his usual, and he even seemed concerned himself.

When he returns, he looks angry. Brooding. More stoic than she has ever seen. His skin is hot all the time. He demands sex more often and grows increasingly rougher in bed. But he doesn’t have any answers for her. He brushes her off whenever she asks and growls at her when she tries to press.

The principal calls him to her office one day, and he comes out looking like a huge burden has left his shoulders. 

Since then he doesn’t return to school very often anymore, but he takes her to his senior prom. The suit he wears is tight, showing off all of his newfound muscles, and it makes Leah purr with appreciation when other girls stare at him with longing. 

He tells her that night how he gave up his college scholarship and won’t be going to the University of Washington anymore.

Leah demands to know why, but he isn’t forthcoming with any answers. He simply twirls her around the dance floor as she glares at him. It’s infuriating.

* * *

Paul Lahote disappears a few weeks before his and Sam’s graduation, and one day Leah catches him hanging around Sam near First Beach.

His girlfriend, a girl named Kendra who occasionally babysits Seth, freaks out. She demands answers from Sam. He has none for her. She turns to Leah, but she doesn’t have any either.

But what Leah _does_ have is sympathy. They bond over their secretive, dodgy boyfriends and become close. By the time Kendra leaves for the Institute of American Indian Arts in August, Leah considers Kendra like another sister.

Kendra’s issues with Paul never get resolved. Leah pesters Sam even more, but he claims he has nothing to tell her. She endures his secrets for another year and wonders if she spoke too soon about including him in her dreams.

* * *

Leah accepts a hefty offer from the University of New Mexico. After hearing rave reviews about the area from Kendra, and looking into their programs for finance, she decides to attend in the fall.

Sam proposes at her graduation in June. He gives her his grandmother’s ring, a princess cut ruby with a gold band. Her first instinct is to gush to Emily, who whispers congratulations in her ear and squeezes her in a tight hug. 

The ring assures her that everything will be fine between them and the distance won’t affect them. Kendra and Paul couldn’t work out their problems, but she and Sam are strong. Their engagement will make them stronger, she’s sure of it. 

She adjusts her plans, and dreams about giggling children, a perfect mix of her and Sam, running around in that fancy New York loft.

* * *

College is much more than what Leah imagines. She misses her family, but she finds a lot of fun and comfort from Kendra. Kendra shows Leah to loosen up and allow some chaos in her life, and she’s surprised when she loves every second of it. 

She’s even more surprised when goes out to clubs and realizes she can’t peel her eyes away from the other women dancing around her. She puts a pin on that thought and tucks it away for a long time. She has Sam after all.

* * *

Leah flies back to La Push after a successful semester for winter break. Her family hosts their annual holiday party in their home, and she’s excited to see Sam again after months of separation only mitigated by phone calls.

At the party Sam guides her up to her room, and Leah, thinking he wants a quickie, yanks her sweater off and begins unbuttoning her jeans.

Sam puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her and tells her it’s over between them. At first she thinks it’s a joke. It has to be. He just spoke to her on the phone that morning saying how much he was looking forward to seeing her and kissing her and holding her again.

When he repeats his words, Leah doesn’t accept them. She demands an explanation, but he only responds by asking for his grandmother’s ring back. With tears in her eyes, she asks him if she did something wrong, if he found someone else, but he only holds his hand out for the ring in silence.

Leah throws the ring at him angrily, and yells for. him to get out as embarrassment colors her cheeks. Sam leaves without a word. She calls for Emily, who comforts her in her bed until she falls asleep.

She dreams about an empty loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/ kudos if you like!


	2. Emily, Tainted

Emily’s goals for her future are simple. She wants to be provided for, plain and simple. She wants a powerful husband and beautiful kids, along with a lifestyle where she could practice basket weaving and bake in her free time without ever having to worry about money. She just needs the right suitor that fits those needs. 

She knows she’s pretty, already a highly sought after bachelorette in Neah Bay, and she has many talents. She can cook well and tidies after herself. She’s submissive and quiet and patient. She’s good in bed, if her ex-boyfriends who _still_ call on her at odd hours of the night are any indication. They’re fun to play with, but none of them were _quite_ what she was looking for.

Her dream man will come, and when he does, Emily will be ready with open arms. But for now, she can wait for the day he falls into her lap. She’s patient, after all.

* * *

Leah is an ambitious girl, a math nerd, and her second cousin turned sister. Every summer Emily invites Leah to stay with her on the Makah rez, and in between visits they constantly chat with each other on the phone. Emily does most of the talking– there’s always a new break up or tryst she can’t wait to gush about.

“Nobody’s ever good enough for you, Em,” Leah will say.

Emily will usually respond with a shrug with a flippant joke

Leah never really has much to say in the romance department, preferring to talk about her big plans in New York City. Until one day Leah shyly tells Emily about her new boyfriend, Sam Uley, and how she wants her to finally meet him because she thinks he’s the one.

Emily is skeptical Leah knows what she’s talking about, because there’s no way Leah locked someone down before _she_ did. She comes down to that weekend La Push to visit with her parents for a Clearwater backyard barbeque, and she finally meets this Sam. 

And he’s _gorgeous_. He carries himself confidently, and he sounds intelligent, like he knows he’s going places. Everyone shakes his hand and pats his back like he’s the man. All the younger cousins, including Seth, climb on his back and hang on his arms, laughing at everything he says.

Emily is smitten. 

Her smile is wide when grasps Leah’s shoulders and whispers, “Wow, he’s a great catch, Leah! He’s perfect.” _For me_.

* * *

Emily is eager to come back to La Push for even the smallest family events just to see Sam again. She wears her best clothes that show off her curves and dainty makeup just for him. 

She makes sure to brush Sam on the arm or thigh whenever she talks to him, and her gaze always lingers just a little too long when silence falls between them. She laughs at all of his jokes and insists on making plates for him. It’s surely harmless, and Sam eats up the attention she gives.

His attention diverts whenever Leah comes near. She might sit in his lap with a laugh, or grab his hand to direct him to talk to another family member she wants him to meet, or hook her arm around his and just stare into his eyes dreamily. 

“Isn’t he the best?” Leah sighs.

Emily nods, but she wishes that were _her_ clinging to his arm instead. Leah notices nothing. 

But as soon as Leah turns away, Sam’s eyes are right back on Emily. She bites her lip and stares back with wanting eyes. If it were anyone else but Leah in the way, she would snatch him right up for herself.

* * *

Leah calls her frantically one evening. Sam disappeared for a few weeks, and since his return he’s been acting weird. Different. Leah says he’s angry all the time, like he’s always on the verge of exploding and it makes her uncomfortable. She thinks he might be doing drugs. She spends a weekend in the Makah rez to get a break. 

Emily listens to hear concerns with a patient ear. She consoles Leah when she spends a weekend in the Makah rez to get a break, putting her feelings for Sam on the backburner. Everything Leah tells her about this new Sam doesn’t sound like someone she wants to be with.

“Maybe he’s not who you thought he was,” Emily murmurs to her, fighting a pout. 

_On to the next one._

* * *

Sam doesn’t come to family events anymore, and Leah doesn’t like to bring him up.

“We’re working on things,” is all she’ll say.

A year passes and Emily’s feelings for Sam have dimmed, but she misses the idea of him every now and then. She moves on to another prospect, a Makah boy that lives a few minutes from her parent’s house. He’s polite, isn’t as nice looking as Sam, but he has the means to take care of her. At the end of the day that’s all she really needs. 

Emily doesn’t see Sam again until Leah’s graduation, and he looks delectable from where he sits on the bleachers with Leah’s parents. He’s taller and broader, more muscular than she remembers, and carries himself with the confidence of a leader and practically radiates virility. 

It makes Emily feel a stab of envy. Here he is, everything _she’s_ ever wanted. But _Leah_ has him in her clutches, and she’s been hiding this sinful creature from Emily for an entire year!

He proposes to Leah in her backyard in front of the family with a ruby ring, and Emily knows she’s lost him for good. He was never hers in the first place, and she forces herself to accept that now. She’ll secure a ring from her current man, and all will be right with the world again.

Emily plasters a smile on her face and runs up to Leah to whisper in her ear, “This is what you deserve, Leah. I’m so happy for you.” And she _is_ happy for her cousin, even if she is a bit envious of her.

She looks up, arms still around Leah, and locks eyes with Sam, and she’s suddenly overcome with a well of emotions she can’t put a name to. 

_I feel like I’ve known him forever_ , she thinks. She doesn’t know where that thought comes from. She feels excited, buzzing, and confused all at once.

Emily runs off to the kitchen to distract herself. She’s shocked when Sam follows her and proclaims his love for her. She’s in disbelief, and angry. Sam just proposed to Leah. What was he trying to pull? Was this some kind of joke? 

She tells him to get away, and tries to stop herself from thinking about the possibilities. Sam is Leah's now.

* * *

Sam finds Emily’s address in Neah Bay and shows up at her house. Emily can sense him whenever he’s near. He comes to her house everyday when her parents aren’t home, and she tells him to go away each time, but her resolve weakens with each visit.

For the few minutes she allows him to speak before she slams the door in his face, Sam reveals bits and pieces about himself. He tells her about his job as a self-taught electrician, and how well it pays. He says he’s a werewolf, and the leader of his pack. He says they’re soulmates, destined to be together, and he’s nothing without her. He says he has the big empty house, and no one to share it with.

“When I saw you at the party it was love at first sight,” he claims. “I knew you were the perfect woman to start a family with.”

Emily doesn’t believe him, but he’s so desperate for her attention, any kind of attention she’s willing to give him. It’s exciting and scary to have so much control over such a powerful man. 

Sam manages to talk her into coming with him to the forest, and he undresses in front of her with tender eyes despite her protests. He stands in the nude with absolutely no shame, and transforms into a wolf. When he stands back up on two human feet, Emily is in awe.

“It’s true,” she whispers in shock.

Sam steps closer and closer to her without her realizing, and kisses her. It’s quick, barely there, but she reprimands him. He looks chastised as he puts his clothes back on, but he does it again the next time he sees her. She allows it this time and enjoys the way her skin hums when he touches her. 

_A peck on the lips is harmless_ , she tells herself.

But weeks pass and it turns into more than just a simple peck, and rumors spread. Locals spot them walking around together, laughing and whispering to each other. Holding hands. Exchanging lengthier kisses.

Her mother accuses her of betraying her cousin. “I let you run around with those other boys, but you could ruin our reputation by sneaking around with Leah’s fiance! What am I supposed to tell Sue if she finds out?” she shouts. “And Sam looks like he takes steroids for God’s sake. Are you doing drugs, too?” 

Leah. _Leah_. Emily forgot all about Leah. She got so caught up she wasn’t _thinking_ anymore. How could she do this to Leah?

When Sam comes back to the house again, Emily tells him he can’t come by anymore. Ever. Whatever is going on between them has to end. She knows he loves her, but she could never admit to feeling the same or betray her sister no matter how much she wants him for herself. It’s only lust. She can learn to get over it.

Sam pushes past the doorway and kisses her anyway. Emily hisses, “Sam, this is wrong!” 

Sam pulls away and his eyes bore into hers. “Tell me to stop then. Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll go back to Leah right now.” 

Emily opens her mouth, but no words come out. Because part of her _does_ want this.

* * *

Sam moves closer and presses kisses to her neck. “How can this be wrong when it feels so right? You feel this?” He traces a blazing hand down Emily’s back, and it sets off firecrackers in her spine. “It means we’re supposed to be together. Don’t you see? I can’t live without you. I love you. I just want to be with you all the time. I’ll treat you _so_ right, like you deserve.” 

He lifts the skirt of her dress and his palm meets the bare skin of her thigh. The sparks intensify. Emily arches under his touch. 

“Sam, wait. You can’t cheat on Leah…” she murmurs in half-hearted protest.

He silences her with a kiss. “You don’t know what you’re saying, baby. How is this cheating? We’re soulmates. I was never meant to be with Leah in the first place. This was predetermined by fate. We’re not doing anything wrong,” Sam murmurs. His fingers slip under her panties, stroking, and she moans. “I know you want me, too. I can smell it.” 

“But Sam…” Emily breathes, trying to shake off the daze she’s in. He strokes faster, and she’s suddenly on fire. 

Sam slips a strap of her dress off her shoulder and licks her clavicle. “Just let me in. Be mine forever...” 

Emily throws caution to the wind and whispers, “We can’t tell Leah.” 

Sam wastes no time unzipping his fly and dropping his denim shorts to his ankles. He lifts her legs, pinning Emily to the front door as he thrusts into with abandon. He feels so _good_ inside of her. 

For a few minutes, she lets herself pretend everything is fine. She’ll let herself have this, just once, just a _taste_ , and then she’ll end it for Leah.

Sam nibbles at her neck. “I have to. I have to,” he mumbles, sounding drunk. He bites her, and instead of pain all Emily can feel are waves of ecstasy that makes her cry out. She’s overcome with the sensation of her entire being welding to his.

Sam’s words echo in her head. How _could_ this be wrong? She isn’t to blame for this. She couldn’t be. Their connection has to be destiny. This coupling is _destiny_.

 _Fate made me do it_ , she scrambles to reassure herself. _Right?_

_Right?!_

* * *

“What now,” Emily breathes, slumped against Sam’s shoulder as she comes down from her high. 

Sam squeezes her waist. “We’re bound to each other, and I can’t leave you. It’s only the beginning of _us,_ baby. This is everything you wanted,” he murmurs back, nuzzling her fresh wound. “It’s our destiny.”

And it _is_ everything she’s ever wanted. The perfect man, the perfect relationship. She can feel their bond solidifying, settling into her bones.

Emily sobs, overwhelmed. All this time of pinning for Sam, and she finally got everything she deserves.

“I love you,” she tells him. It’s so soon, she hardly knows him, but she doesn’t care. Her soul recognizes him and he loves her, and that’s all she needs. He’s perfection.

Sam kisses her again, and carries her to her room for another round of consummating their bond.

 _He’s my soulmate and this is what we’re fated to be,_ she assures herself again. _True love can’t be wrong._

Still, Emily swears Sam to secrecy. People _can’t_ know what she’s done, especially Leah. They wouldn’t understand their relationship.

She sneaks Sam into her room whenever he visits, because he says he _needs_ to be near her all the time, but she makes him leave in the early morning hours before her parents wake up. She covers her neck in foundation and wears scarves to hide the bite and all the hickies he gives her. She breaks up with the Makah boy and offers no explanation.

* * *

When Leah goes to New Mexico for college in August, Sam’s visits increase. Eventually Sam refuses to use a condom anymore, but Emily allows it because she’s on the pill. They reach a roadblock when Sam asks her to get rid of the birth control too. 

“It’s the wolf,” he says, planting kisses against her flat stomach. “He wants offspring. It’s part of the imprint to continue the line to make stronger wolves, and that’s why fate chose _you._ ” 

Emily yearns to be full with his child, the powerful alpha’s heir, because what higher honor is there? She wants to show off the fruit of their love to the world, but they have to keep it a secret. She hates hiding their love, but she _has_ to, for Leah’s sake. Fate was so cruel to Leah, hurting her like this, and it makes Emily feel guilty. 

But refusing Sam hurts her even more. His nightly pleading quickly wears on her, and she feels a flash of anger whenever she thinks about the sacrifice she has to make to keep Leah happy in the dark.

Leah’s not even _here_ , and she _still_ has control over the things Emily desires the most. It makes her bitter, but she still remains without a child and hides their fated love. _For Leah._

* * *

The third wolf to join Sam, Jared, imprints on his classmate in November, and Sam drives her down to La Push to introduce her to the girl.

Her name is Kim, and she has a fresh bite mark on her neck, too. The girl doesn’t wholly agree with everything that’s supposed to be her fate, but she’ll learn. Emily is just happy she’s not the only one experiencing an imprint anymore. She feels validated by it. Everything she did to get Sam was within her rights as an imprint, and Kim’s bite only proved it.

“See, baby? They’re just like us,” Sam tells her. “We don’t have to hide because of Leah or anybody.”

Sam doesn’t bring her home straight away. He drives her back to _his_ house, and it’s the first time she’s been. 

“This could be _our_ home,” he murmurs in her ear. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on top of her head. “Full of _our_ children.”

Emily cups her hands over her flat belly. “I want that,” she whispers. She doesn’t feel guilty anymore. Why should she? It’s her destiny to be with him, and Sam loves her. She won’t let Leah get in her way anymore.

* * *

Emily ditches her birth control and falls pregnant in early December. She constantly feels ill, and the pregnancy test hidden under her bed confirms it. 

During the Clearwater’s annual holiday party in their home, she finds Sam in the kitchen alone. “Break up with Leah. I won’t share you anymore. I’m pregnant,” she tells him. 

And Sam does just that. He doesn’t wait for the party to end. Leah comes running to her after a few minutes, none the wiser, and Emily consoles her until Leah cries herself to exhaustion. 

Later that night, Sam slips the ruby onto Emily’s ring finger. It glints in the moonlight when she holds her hand up to admire it while Sam quietly makes love to her in the Clearwater’s guest bedroom.

* * *

Emily keeps the ring on a necklace, hidden away under the turtlenecks she wears. She doesn’t start showing until March, and her parents are furious. The rumor mill kicks up again. She finally decides to move in with Sam when it becomes unbearable and starts packing her things. She puts the ring back on her finger again.

Her mother comes home early and finds the boxes everywhere. “Where do you think you’re going?” she demands.

“I’m moving in with Sam,” Emily says calmly, placing a hand on her belly.

Her mother reddens with anger. “Emily Young, you are _not_ moving in with that man! You will stop seeing him immediately, and apologize to your cousin!” 

Emily scoffs. She had nothing to apologize for. “I’m an adult, and we’re engaged.” She shows off her left hand. “I’m having _his_ baby, and we’re happy together! You wouldn’t understand.” 

“You don’t know the first thing about babies or marriage! How will you make money? How will you take care of it? You don’t _think_ ,” her mother argues. 

“Sam loves me, mom!” 

There’s a gasp behind her. Her mother blanches. Emily spins around in shock when she looks in the doorway.

“Leah…”


End file.
